Fuzzy Lumpkins
Fuzzy Lumpkins is a supporting antagonist in The Powerpuff Girls and The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is a large pink hillbilly monster who lives in the forest. He hates it when people get on his property, resulting in his catchphrase, "GET OFFA MY PROPERTY!!!". He was voiced by , who also played Steele in Balto by Universal Pictures, Nessus in Disney's Hercules, Long John Silver in 20th Century Fox's The Pagemaster, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Dennis in Disney's Tarzan, Doctor Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM, Hernán Cortés in DreamWorks' El Dorado, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin and Evil Clown in Disney's The Brave Little Toaster. ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' He appears in The Powerpuff Girls Movie (which is the beginning of the series), where he is seen robbing a grocery store by aiming his rifle at an Asian-American cashier to get money—which is odd because Fuzzy does not plan his life around acquiring money or buying anything. He is also seen at the jail where he is incarcerated with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. It is unknown if the girls fought him after Mojo's giant plan had been foiled after the city was very nearly destroyed; however, Fuzzy was arrested for robbery. It should be noted that he looked different in the film from the way he did in the TV series, his eyes being red-dashed, while in the TV series they were normal. Biography Fuzzy Lumpkins is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on February 9, and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. In "Meet the Beat-Alls", he teamed up with HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Princess Morbucks to form the group called "The Beat-Alls". In "Makes Zen to Me", he is brutally beaten by Buttercup, who leaves him wounded and totally disabled. He has a seemingly large number of Lumkin family members and friends that look similar to him; most of them appear in "Impeach Fuzz", "Shotgun Wedding", and "Roughing it Up". Personality Fuzzy is incredibly greedy, deceptive, obstreperous, and antisocial; as it is shown that he hates having people come onto "his property" and that he will shoot or attack anyone who trespasses. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. It is really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. He is also very prone to rude, arrogant, and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is also able to turn bright red when completely enraged that only stops if he gets his property back. Appearances in special episodes "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" In this rock musical episode, Fuzzy is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville (like other villains). When the Powerpuff Girls arrive, he and the other villains succeed in defeating them. Yet, when it comes to the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Fuzzy and the other villains revives, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing Why Can't We All Get Along?, giving to understand that he can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' First appeared in episode 6. It is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black light. Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart: a large pink creature in overalls (except his nose and antenna-balls switched colors). This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing. That is, before going on a rampage. Fuzzy also has an obsession with 'his property'. He considers anything he touches to belong to him and will leave a pawprint on it as proof. He is very strong and capable of standing up to the girls until they gained more experience in later episodes. At one point he was even able to catch Buttercup's hammer bare-handed. Gallery The Beat-Alls vs The Beatles.png FuzzyLumpkins2016.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series Fuzzy Lumpkins.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins Ppg fuzzylumpkins 174x252.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins 2 Lumpkins.png Meet the Beat-Alls.jpg Beatalls.jpg Beat Alls.jpg The Beat Alls.jpg Beat-Alls.jpg The Beat-Alls.jpg The Powerpuff Girls vs. The Beat-Alls.jpg The Beat-Alls & The Beatles.jpg The Beatalls.jpg Townsvillains Tonight.png Sedusa in SMFMG.png Townsvillains Destroy Townsville.png Dogpile on the Keys.png Navigation Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monsters Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anarchist Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Scapegoat Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Remorseful Category:Deal Makers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Thugs